Titans Kindergarten: Name Poems
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Chibi BBRae. In Jump City Kindergarten, the kids get an assignment where they have to write the name of one of their classmates and write words that describe them. What will a little five year old Raven write?


**INSPECTOR: Hey guys, my first BBRae fanfic. Kyo, will you do the honors?**

**KYO: (with a petulant look.) No.**

**INSPECTOR: Kyo, do it, or no pocky for a month. **

**KYO: (Wide brown eyes looking up in disbelief.) *gasp* you wouldn't…fine…(looks around) Alright guys, here's the drill. The Inspector does not own Teen Titans, nor does he gain any profit for this tale. Any and all flames will be-**

**RINA: Will be like, intercepted by me. Do you, totally like, understand, chicos? So you had better-**

**NICKY: Review, because that's the nice thing to do. Plus if you do then-**

**BUTTONS: YOU GET CARROT…cup'kes frm me…so sleepy…**

**INSPECTOR: So, now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**

Today was just another day at Jump City Kindergarten…at least as regular as you can get with having super powered five year-olds confined within a single space. Gizmo was using magnetix to create a force field, Jinx was putting glue on her neighbor's chair, Cinderblock was off in the toy corner…playing with building blocks of course. Even though they were super villains, they were still so cute, in the way that only a five year old can be.

Big wide eyes, snotty noses, and baby voices…of course, now that we know where our villains were, where exactly were our heroes? Well…Robin...or Dick Grayson as he was known back then was off bothering a pretty redheaded girl named Kori (although many would know her as Star Fire.)

Vic was beside Gizmo, tuning up his favorite toy car. Oh the simplistic beauty that was his T- Bird 2045…

And off in the corner by herself, forced into a purple tutu and black t-shirt was a little blackette, reading her favorite book. Why was this little girl all by herself? Well, she liked being by herself, she got a whole lot more done that way! Besides, hiding in the corner meant that that stupid Garfield, who called himself Beast Boy, wouldn't find her…at least…she hoped he wouldn't find her…

Just as she was getting into her book, she was so glad Zeek had leant her a book on Fairytales, previously stated green annoyance bounded up to her. In his annoyingly high pitched, childish voice, the boy screeched, "RAE!"

The girl looked up, her blue eyes glaring scissors at the boy. Yes, scissors. She didn't know what daggers were at the time. She did know however that scissors were sharp. That's why only Ms. Arella and Zeek handled them.

"My name's not Rae! It's Raven!" She pouted.

But that didn't deter her grass stain one bit. He just smiled his annoyingly cheerful smile, his front teeth missing. "Rae, lookit! I found a wittle lady bug!"

He held up his right hand to show her. Curious despite herself, Raven peered into Beast Boy's hand. However, after a moment or two, Raven glanced back up unimpressed. "That's uh M'n'M."

Beast Boy looked down dejectedly. "Oh…"

Just then, the kids heard a voice calling them to the story time carpet. Rushing over, they all squirmed to get a seat closer to the front. Sitting down in front of them, a cinnamon haired teen held in a chuckle, his chocolate brown eyes regarding his students fondly. Zeek had volunteered to help out in a kindergarten class as a part of his school credit. And so far, he was glad in his decision. The kids were so cute, they all fought for his attention…although occasionally the fights got out of hand…he still remembered the incident two weeks ago involving a ruler and plaster of perris…A shiver ran down his spine. That was not a good time.

As soon as the last of the kindergarteners sat down, the teen held up a hand, four fingers standing up. Immediately, the kids held up four fingers, and began to lower them. Three, two, one…and they were deathly silent. The boy smiled again…aw yes. He has them trained to perfection.

"Now, class, we're going to be doing something really exciting today? You guys want to know what it is?"

At their fervent nods, Zeek laughed. They were just too cute. "Alright. We are going to…" Wait for it…"write name poems!"

A green hand found its way in the air. "Yes BB?"

The boy looked up shyly, "Zeek…wut's uh…name poem?"

"That's a good question BB. A name poem is when you write out the letters of one of your friends' names. Then with that letter, you write a word that describes them. You guys understand?"

When the kids nodded, Zeek smiled one last time. "Alright, I want you guys to _walk _back to your desks, and get out a piece of paper. Pick a student, and write out their name, and when you're all done we'll share them. Kay?" And with that, he let his rabid five year olds loose.

"Walking" to their desks, the kindergarteners grabbed a piece of paper, and went to work. However, one little girl didn't know who to pick…after a moment's thought, she went up to Zeek, and tugged on his jeans.

Looking down, chocolate eyes caught those of one of his favorite students. "Hey Raven. You need help?"

Nodding, the girl looked up, her big blue eyes impossibly wide. "I dun know who ta pick…"

With a smile, the teen patted her on the head. "Why not pick someone you like." She seemed to think about it, before she nodded to herself and headed off to desk. And all Zeek could do was shake his head, already knowing who she would pick.

"Alright class, who wants to go first?"

Almost immediately, a green hand shot into the air, waving around wildly. "Me! Me! Pick ME!" A single glance quieted down his students. "Now, what did I say? If you want me to pick you…"

"We need to sit straight, raise our hands, and wait quietly." His little kindergarteners chorused. "Exactly!"

As his students did just that, Zeek decided to be a bit indulgent, and asked Beast boy to come up first.

Racing up to the front, the green skinned toddler grinned. "I did mine on Raven!"

Said little girl blushed, but an oblivious BB began to read.

"R, for reads a lot!

A, for awesome.

V. Very pretty.

E. Even prettier when she wears a cape.

And N, for nice!"

Chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm, and Raven's embarrassment, Zeek thanked the boy and asked him to sit down. "Next?"

As student after student went up and read their poem, Raven debated on whether or not she should use this poem. But it was too late as Zeek called her up to the front. Swallowing, the girl timidly made her way up front to read.

"I did mine…on Beast Boy." She stuttered out. Said grass stain smiled.

"B…for bothersome…

E…extreme….

A…awkard

S…stupid…

T…totally rude…" With each letter listed off, the little kindergartener deflated more and more till he was practically slumping in his seat, big green eyes watery.

"B…for boring…

O..for ob…obnok..shiss…

And Y for..yucky…" At this, the boy ran out, crying, Zeek marched up to the little girl, and grabbed her paper. "Raven, that wasn't nice at all, go sit in the timeout corner. _Now._ Pull your card on the way over there." Nodding mutely, Raven did as she was told.

Once there, she pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

_G. reat friend._

_A. wesome hero._

_R. really cute._

_F. riendly._

_I. ncredible._

_E. ven though I say I don't_

_L. ike him. I really_

_D. o._

Blushing, the little girl, put the paper away again, deciding to leave it in Beast boy's cubby after her timeout.

**There it is. So, what did you think. Remember, R&R and Buttons will give you his delicious carrot cupcakes…till later!**


End file.
